Tick Tock
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: ONESHOT. Becky Lynch has a warning message for Charlotte Flair and she isn't backing down. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.


Charlotte Flair was smiling proudly at the crowd, but the crowd booed in disapproval. Charlotte though took no notice of this. She was used to get this sort of reaction, though in this particular scenario, it confused her.

 _Huh,_ she thought. _They'll never know what greatness is. Neither will that ginger-headed witch that betrayed me at Summer Slam._

She was smirking at this point, amused by her own thoughts. It amused her how much Becky failed her as a friend for refusing to support her after she was added to the match at Summer Slam. However, she heard enough of Becky's perspective of what happened.

However, what she didn't see was that the Irish superstar, Becky Lynch, was standing behind her with a look of anger in her eyes.

Becky was already having a malicious intent in her own mind, bearing herself ready for the next move. Taking a deep breath, she viciously pushed Charlotte down to the mat.

The crowd responded with explosive cheers as the Irish Lass Kicker attacked The Queen. Every punch from Becky was swift but hard that Charlotte hardly any time to escape or counter.

Satisfied with the job done, Becky got to her feet and knew that she wasn't going to leave the arena without a final word. She was determined to make sure that Charlotte heard every single word she was going to say.

The Irishwoman turned to the referee and the timekeeper.

"Give me a microphone!" she demanded. "Give me a microphone, hurry up!"

The referee quickly handed her a microphone. She gave him a "thank you" nod before turning back to Charlotte, who was lying on the ground. Charlotte looked stunned and almost anguished to see this new attitude that was completely foreign to her.

Becky felt only a slight sliver of pity, but she knew that if she wanted to get anywhere here, this was how it was going to be done.

She darted her eyes to the Smackdown Women's Championship belt that was on the mat next to Charlotte. Becky's eyes gleamed with longing for how much she needed this title, especially with how her last and only reign wasn't exactly the best given to her. Without even realizing it at first, seeing the title destroyed any anger she had earlier and sent a wave of sadness that reminded her that she wasn't the champion and that it wasn't her company.

The ginger-haired woman forced herself to blink back tears as she picked up the title, feeling its touch once again in quite a bit. She looked down at it, feeling a sense of comfort and assurance that soon, she would be the one to get to carry it around. She slowly brought the title within touching distance from her face.

Holding the title this close to her immediately brought her to tears all while it was plaguing her mind with questions.

Why was she not champion? Why did she have to fall short again? Why was she being wasted like this? Why was she forced to work twice as hard yet get nothing in return? What was so wrong with her that caused many to frown upon her when it came to championship materialness of the girls? Did she do something wrong to cause some people to shake their heads at her? Was she not blonde enough blonde enough by certain standards? She kept repeating those questions to herself, unfortunately having no answers.

"I'm so sorry you aren't mine right now," she sobbed ever so quietly. "I promise that whenever that day comes, you be with me. We'll get through this together."

Becky gave the title a long gentle kiss, assuring it that soon, she will have it in her hands. After she finished, she lowered the title to her waist level then knelt down to Charlotte, eyes flashing with fury.

The Irishwoman looked down at Charlotte's stunned state, not speaking for a few seconds. She eyed the Flair, the expression on her face cold but calm.

"When I get my way, come Hell In A Cell, I'm taking my title back," said she, voice full of fury.

She stood up from her crouched position then gave a hard stare at Charlotte's stunned state. She stayed silent for a few seconds, slightly smirking at the deafening cheers before she spoke again.

"You bitch!"

Becky threw the microphone down to the mat as the cheers bellowed throughout the arena. She held the Smackdown Women's title up high above her with a bold expression on her face.

After about fifteen seconds, she threw the title down next to Charlotte then boldly got out of the ring. She made her message clear and she hoped that the message would get through. If it didn't, she would try just about anything to make sure it did the trick.

The Irish lass walked away from the ring, her head high and her posture straight.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," she sang to herself. "Tick, tock, tick, tock."

She kept quietly singing to herself, reminding herself that soon, Charlotte's reign would be over. She didn't even turn back to see Charlotte weeping while leaning against the turnbuckle.

Becky was more than sure that at Hell In A Cell, she would be taking the title she had been long overdue to hold. She was bound to make it happen and no one could stop her.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

…

 **Hey guys! I originally was going to title this** _ **Coming For It**_ **but Becky's tweets with the hashtag Tick Tock made me smile. It fit perfectly well! And, let's hope Becky will win but if she doesn't, let's hope Charlotte doesn't get a clean win. I still have a few oneshots that are almost ready to go, and I am now working on new oneshots. The new chapters for my other stories should be up soon enough as possible. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

 **-ReconditeAgony :)**


End file.
